You Need A Good Girl To Blow Your Mind
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: Katniss, a shy, quiet student studying fashion. She's had a crush on Peeta for a few years but is tonight the night they're together? Or is it Delly's time to have Peeta's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**_She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time_**

I walk to Peeta's bakery. Since I've joined college I've been here more. When I was 12 I met Peeta at secondary school. He's so kind and such a good friend. It was pretty easy for me to develop feelings for him. But it's hard because I know he's had a crush on this girl Delly since he was five and I really don't think he's ever going to stop. It's plainly obvious that Delly likes him back, you could ask a 10 year old and they'd be able to tell. But tonight I'm going to try to get him. I've made my mind up. If he's not in a bed with me by tonight I'm going to give up on him completely. Well that's the plan Jo, Annie and Rue game me. They're all in my Fashion Designing class. Some people whisper about me saying "She hides all she has behind baggy jumpers, shirts and her glasses. I'm pretty surprised she wears skirts and shows off her legs. But it is comforting to know there's something behind all that wool and charity shop." They'll say. Or something along those lines. Inside of me makes me want to throw myself at them. But I'm too shy to even pretend I acknowledge them. Let alone be mean to the. But the girls normally throw them an evil glance or a rude comment. Once there was this girl was being exceptionally rude and Jo picked a fight. There was fabric everywhere and an entire spool of ribbon was wasted, I tell you it was a catastrophe. But Cinna, our teacher, calmed it down. Actually the other girl was given 2 weeks suspension and moved down a class. Cinna knows how mean people are to me and he's always on my side. As I walk to bakery I'm wearing a black tight-as-skin dress with a square neckline and thick straps. Jo designed it herself. But she's always been the sexy one out of our friends. I have my hair I usually tuck away in a plait in curls around my face that I actually quite like. I wear loubutins that are of cause borrowed from Jo. My eyes are black and Smokey and my lips red. Rue did my make-up and Annie did my hair. This is a BIG step up from my usual clothes. The eye shadow is bold and I normally just use some eyeliner. I have foundation that covers all my freckles and I usually wear none all I have nothing strong enough. I didn't even know I had cheekbones until Rue contoured them. But I'm ready. I have a black-breasted coat on that's opened and the belt hangs loose. The cool November air blows at my legs giving me goose bumps. It's November 5th meaning it's guy fawks night. To celebrate the time guy Fawkes tried to blow up parliament. How do we celebrate? Presents? The day off? No we have fireworks.I am outside the bakery. I ruffle my hair and smooth out my dress. If there's anyone I'm willing to be bad for, it's Peeta.

**_She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive_**

The ring of the bell, the warmth of the ovens and the faint smell of cinnamon greet me. I hear Peeta shout that he's in the kitchen and I walk through the open counters to get through. He's working on some dough and I roll my eyes. Only Peeta would stay back at the bakery working on dough at 8pm. I lean against the doorframe, arms crossed. "You do know what day it is Peeta, don't you?" I say.

"Yeah of cause I was going to go in a min-" he looks up from the dough and realises what I'm wearing. "Whoa." He says still focused on my dress. I put my hand near my face and click. "Face up here Peeta." I say.

"Oh. Uh I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you even o-owned something l-like tha- uhh that." He says I chuckle at his awkward stammer and walk over and sit on the work surface next to him. "You're just not used to my curves" I say, slightly quieter. He goes bright red. "Aha, I'm just kidding. It's Jo's. Her parents are out of town and she's having a party tonight. You coming with?" I say, picking up a cupcake with a strawberry on it. I place my, freshly painted black, fingers on the strawberry and take it off. I place the strawberry to my mouth, trying to eat it as seductively as possible. The sweet juices of the strawberry fill my mouth. God I love berries (Pun intended). His face goes a brighter red as I do this. I watching him from the corner of my eye, he looks awkwardly and then goes back to his dough. "Is Delly going to be there?" he asks, trying to act casual.

**_(Stop and wait, wait for that, _**

**_stop, hold up, swing your bat)_**

I grunt "Ughh Peeta you're STILL chasing after that girl?"

"I'm almost there," He explains, looking up from the dough.

"Oh I bet you are. But what about all the other guys? I know she has a crush on you and you're just too oblivious to see it."

"She doesn't have a crush on me."

"Shut up, she does. Anyway, Even though she has a crush on you she still goes out with a different guy every week. And she does it all to make you jealous and sad so that you'll finally ask her out but you're too big of a pussy to do so, so she just keeps on doing it. Do you really want to go out with a girl who does something like that?" I say, getting annoyed about how badly Delly treats not only me, but also Peeta.

"Where did this new Katniss come from, huh? Tight dresses, contacts instead of face consuming glasses? And should I mention the heels and you're make-up? Oh and I've never seen you're hair down let alone curled perfectly." I can hear aggravation in his voice. He really does love that girl. What a shame. "Did Peeta Mellark just say my hair was… perfect?" I reply. "Oh and you're comebacks. Even though they still stink, I don't think you've ever mocked me so much in one sitting." I laugh. I can see he's seriously angry with me insulting Delly. There's a bit of an awkward silence before I get up and star to walk out. "Katniss where are you going." I hear Peeta shout to me but I ignore him. I find the cupboard that has a few of Peeta's old clothes in. They used to live in the bakery but they've now changed it into a up and working B&B. But since Peeta never really cared about all of his clothes there are some at the back of a cupboard. I pick him out a nice button-up shirt and some black skinny jeans. On my way out I spot some burgundy brogues and take them with me. I walk back in, Peeta looks upset. "Change into these" I say and chuck them to him. "Oh I thought you'd left." He replies.

"Yeah I know I thought I was going to myself. Now change." I say, trying to get us to leave already. 'What for?" He replies.

"Ugh, as if. The party. Are you Clueless?" (Pun intended. again) I reply.

"But you never answered my question."

"What?"

"Is Delly going to be there?" Not this again. Yes she is going but I don't want him to be focused on her. I want him focused on me. I'm quite surprised by my sudden willingness to be with Peeta. I've only been out with a boy once but we're both as shy as each other. It was really awkward. We both agreed that it was better if we didn't go out after a while. We kissed once or twice. But that's as far as I went. So the fact I am willing to go further with Peeta, and tonight really says something. I grunt. "Yes! Now are you coming by yourself or will I have to drag you in a empty flour sack?" I say loosing patience. He thinks for a minute, just staring into my eyes. I don't know what he's thinking but I'm guessing it's along the lines of 'How the hell is this Katniss, since when was she brave enough to get annoyed at anyone besides herself?' "Sure I'll come" he replies, flat toned. I turn around and start to walk away. I'm walking when I see his bare chest in the reflection of an oven in front of me. God his abs are to die for. Our eyes meet in the refection and I wink at him. He just stands there and I'm out the door.

**_See anybody could be bad to you,_**

**_ you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bang, bang into the room  
I know you want it_**

I sit down, help myself to a cupcake from the display and slip £5 in the till so he won't get angrier. Although he is hot when he's angry. I sit down and start eating. How the hell have I done it? Not only have I made someone (Especially Peeta!) angry without almost crying. Last time Peeta got mad at him I started tearing up when he was shouting at me, then went home and cried for 3 hours. But I have also dressed sexy and acted sexy! It's crazy, but I like it. I've finished and Peeta still isn't finished. I peer through the chain fringe that hangs in doorway. He seems to be trying to fix on a skinny black tie to his shirt in the mirror. I walk in, trying to sound as loud as I can. "Since when did Peeta Mellark care about clothing since he was 15?" I ask, surprised. He looks at me in the mirror, smirking. He doesn't reply. I walk up to him, my heels clicking to fill the silence. I lean on the wall next to the mirror, arms crossed, the heel of my loubutins resting on the wall as well. "Need help?" I ask.

"No it's fine Katniss." He says, still slightly aggravated. I stand up and push his arms out the way to do it myself. "No Katniss I will tie it myself" He says trying to struggle out of my grasp. But with a power I didn't know I owned I keep hold of either side of the tie around his face.

**_Bang, bang all over you  
I'll let you have it_**

I look at him. His eyes show signs of defeat and anxiety. Why would he be anxious? I unbutton the top button on his shirt because no matter how much he'll want to protest, he's grown since we bought these clothes two years ago. He struggles a bit. I look him in the eyes again and see he's anxious. More then before. He's scared of me putting a tie on him, but why. Al I tie the tie on him I can feel his eyes looking at me. "*Gasps*, Peeta! What's this, are you ok?" I exclaim. There's a purple-y red bruise on his collarbone that spreads about the size of my hand. How did I not realise this earlier? Now I understand, this is why he was worried. He didn't want me to see this. And its also the reason he put his shirt on so tight. He looks around the room awkwardly. "Peeta I expect an answer, what happened?" I ask again.

"You know I was hoping shy Katniss would come back and wouldn't make me answer." He smiles, yet you can see the emotional pain behind it.

"Well she's not here tonight if you haven't pictured by the short skirt and sudden interest for heels." I reply. He looks into my eyes worried.

"Well.. I don't want to go into it. Ok? I haven't told anyone about it and I don't want to now. Now just tie the god damn tie." I look back into his eyes, a scowl carved on my face. But he knows he's won because he sends one back and I tie his tie up in silence, re-doing the top button. "Done." I say flatly and turn around and walk through the door, the chains ringing. I pull the door open and hear the familiar noise of the bell. A burst of cold air hits my skin and I feel the goose bumps. I take a deep breath it. Keep it together Katniss. The crisp air fills my lungs and I'm about to step out the door when I hear Peeta call my name. "Katniss. You're not walking there are you?" he asks me.

"Well unless I can magic a car or afford a taxi then yes." I reply.

"What dressed like that? You'll have to walk through downtown to get to Jo's. It's not the safest place."

"Oh dressed like 'this' huh? I could knock a guy out if I was naked, don't think this dress holds me back" I close the door and my arms get warmer. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me what happened to him. Before him being my crush, he is me best friend. And best friend priorities come first. I cross my arms. He can sense that I'm still angry. He walks over and envelops his arms around me. I stand there, arms still crossed. "You're really angry, aren't you?" he says. He pulls his head back and searches my face. "Yes I am. I thought I was your friend. I tell you almost everything and this seems extremely big and scary and I don't see why I can't know." I explain trying to avoid his eye contact. Even though I've changed dramatically since last night, it doesn't mean I'm used to arguing with someone. "Well you just have to trust me Katniss. Please I can't tell you. I haven't told anyone, not even Delly and I'm looking forward to this party so please don't stop me from going." I drop my arms and hug him back, appreciating his warmth. "Well then. How are we getting there?" I ask. He chuckles. Oh yeah that's right, Peeta's parents are rich so he gets a car and I'm here saving up for a scooter. But it's lucky for him so I'm ok with it. "Oh yeah your car." I correct myself.

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute till you..._**

We walk out the shop and get into Peeta's fancy Porsche. We're driving along when 'Rather be- Clean Bandit' comes on and I sing along. It's so true to how I feel about Peeta. There's no place I'd rather be then with him. And we've travelled so far together, so I have a gun at Delly's heart and I'll shoot if he it means he'll stop linking Delly and be with me. "Wow Katniss you sing like an angel" he says. I blush and look out the window. I feel myself go shy and I try to fight it. "Thanks" I whisper.

"Wow is old Katniss coming back? I was beginning to like this version of my best friend." he says and I look at him and smile before looking back outside the window. It takes about 15 minutes to get to Jo's and once we do, we go inside. Now, Peeta is rich. But Jo's is STINKING rich. She has so many floors that she's not even allowed to know how many there are. You see there are about 6 levels that go up but her house is on the edge of a cliff, so there are even more that go down. Her dad is some fancy scientist that has such top secret work that Jo doesn't even know about it herself. The floors she's not allowed to go on are coded, and so are some of the floor's you don't use everyday. Like the room floor that's made entirely to house guests. Or a floor that is basically an IMAX cinema. I show Peeta around a bit before we bump into Jo. "Hey Jo!" I exclaim upon meeting her. "Hey what's up good girl gone bad? Just came here to get a drink." I smile. Ever since I told Jo about wanting to get it on with Peeta she's been calling me 'Good Girl Gone Bad' but I guess it fits. "Where's thefriends only room?" I ask.

"It's in the games room." She says with a smile.

"Is Delly in there?" Peeta replies. Jo looks at me and says, still looking at me.

"Yes she is." And Peeta walks off.

I pull a disgusted face and help Jo pour out some drinks.

"Beer." She asks me and I turn it down. She should know I don't drink. I mean sure my attitude has changed but I'm still innocent at heart. "I can't believe he tried to get away from me so soon" I whine.

"I told you we shouldn't have invited her"

"Well the only reason he came was because she was here so I guess it was a good idea but still I would've tho-"

We walk into the games room and I don't believe what I see. The room is filled with people, the loud music blaring and the wall that is a massive lava lamp is on. I feel Jo drop the drinks on the floor and the beer drip on my feet but I don't care. I'm too focused on two people in the centre of the room.

**_Bang, bang there goes your heart_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I know you want it  
Back, back seat of my car _**

**_I'll let you have it_**

The beer is cold on my feet but I don't move. I know Jo is as surprised as me. Although she isn't as heart broken. In the middle of the room is Delly and Peeta making out. Me looks so in control, so steady. But there is the girl who hurts Peeta. Delly. She's always trying to guilt trip him into going out with her and he gets really upset about it. Delly's eyes open and she makes eye contact with me. I don't show any signs of hurt though. That's not me anymore; I don't show signs of defeat. I can see her smile a bit and she puts her fingers between on Peeta's collar to pull him in. I smile at her and she seems angry. She puts her other hand on his collarbone and he winces a bit. I remember back to earlier and wince a bit too. He opens his eyes and see's me and Delly are staring each other down. After a few seconds I look to Peeta and smile before walking over to Annie, Rue, Finnick (Annie's boyfriend) and some guy called Gale who's in my fashion class. He's always flirting with me and being over the top and he always laughs at me because how embarrassed I look. While walking over he turns and sees me. His eyes practically bulge out of his head. I smirk and he returns the smile. Just to piss Delly off, and to surprise everyone I sit on his lap and drape my arm around my shoulders.

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you..._**

"Whoa, Katniss, what is this?!" He asks dramatically. I giggle. Even though Peeta and Delly are behind me I can feel them looking at me. I flip my long hair behind my shoulder and catch Peeta and Delly staring at me, Delly on Peeta's lap, Jaw's wide open. I open my mouth a bit and then close it with the back of my hand and look Peeta up and down before giving them both an I-am-winning-and-im-cooler-then-you-bye-loosers smirk. About an hour goes past and in the mean time me and Gale have been flirting like crazy, Jo has joined us, and I've been receiving dirty looks from Peeta and Delly every few minutes. I understand why Delly is throwing me dirty looks; she wants me to be jealous. But Peeta? Why is he annoyed? I mean he knows about Gale having a crush on me. In fact he always teases me about it. What's different now? "So Katniss, since when did you look so sexy?" Gale asks me and I giggle.

"Since I've stopped putting up with bullshit." I reply. And it's true. Now I know I'm not getting Peeta I've understood that I'm better like this.

"Well I like you like this." He replies and I feel myself blush. No I can't be starting to have a crush on Gale? Can I? I mean he can dress well by himself. He always helps me in class. He's so kind and thoughtful. And he's always there for me, listening to all the little petty things in my life. Like how I knocked over a jar of mayo and it went everywhere and it ruined my day. But he cheered me up. What did Peeta do? Tell me to stop being so silly and that I was being stupid. Well yeah sure it was stupid but not for the old, shy, so-worried-of-messing-up me. "I like the new me too." I confirm with a smile. We chitchat for a bit more time and I try to pinpoint my feelings, with no success. "Hey, Katniss, want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah sure, but nothing alcoholic."

"Ahh, G.G at heart" and I punch Gale on the arm. I guess it's true. We're walking to the door but Gale stops just before the doorframe. I throw I'm an inquisitive look but all he does is putt me towards him and before I know it our lips our locked.

**_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave_**

I feel him pushing me backwards until I feel the smooth, cool surface of the wall. I push into the kiss. Gale is the only person I could ever be with, the only person who will ever like me. So why don't just embrace that? Who knows? Maybe one day I might even like him back… I feel a tear escape my eye. The warm, saltiness intermingles with the deep kiss Gale and me are having. I will never be with him. I'll never be with Peeta, the boy who stole my heart from such a young age. But instead I'm with Gale, The sweet boy in my class who I see as my best friend. The boy with my chocolate hair and my grey eyes. Maybe we were made for each other. I open my eyes to look at Peeta and see Delly on his lap, talking to a load of girls. He doesn't look happy at all. He looks bored, lost. Confused. I make eye contact with him and he looks at me as if he wants to tell me something. Then he notices my bloodshot eyes and my tearstained cheeks. And he looks sorry. He looks defeated. I shake my head and close my eyes again, wrapping my arms around he neck to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds Gale pulls back. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Because you're just going to probably leave me. Find a girl who's smarter then me. Taller then me. Sexier then me. I wasn't made for love Gale, I don't get happy endings." I say panting… and lying. He gives me a peck on the lips. "How do you know if you get happy endings if it isn't the end yet?" He's right it isn't the end. Not yet.

**_(Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing)  
See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind_**

A/N

**WOA IT'S NOT THE END YET?! OF CAUSE NOT THERES TOO MUCH OF THE SONG LEFT OVER! Anyway I don't usually do a/n because i sometimes find them annoying but yanno. whatever. shameless self promotion. But anyway I hope you enjoy it 'n stuff. Please, please, PLEASE! Leave reviews because not only will it help me know if anyone likes it, but if gives me ideas although if i have a bigger idea in my head i might no use yours whoops?! Even if you just say 'good' as a review it's fine. Although obviously if you leave a bad review please leave the reason why you don't like it because that will help me. i really like this song, I thought it'd be a good idea for a fanfic bc i can picture katniss being a shy little girl and then bam shes sexy and trying to win over some men. Anywayss I hope you like it, i want to try and fit finnick/annie/rue/jo in it a bit more but i'm not sure how, it might not be possible without it getting TOO long but I'll see! **

**ahhhbyebye**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bang, bang into the room  
I know you want it_**

I'm smiling looking at Gale when Jo comes up to us. "Hey if you can't go and get drinks without smooching for 5 minutes why don't me and Katniss get the drinks together? Alone?" I think Gale gets the hint that we want to be alone and walks back to where we were sitting. We go out the doorway and I lean on the wall, know the lecture I'm about to get. "Katniss? What was that! I mean you go girl but everyone kept throwing you glances, and Peeta. Now not only does he look annoyed about having to be with Delly and her bitchy friends but he looked SO annoyed about having to watch you make out with a hot guy. It was brilliant. You're brilliant." I smile insanely wide. "But Katniss. Do you like him?" she asks in a serious tone. "Well I think so I'm not sure. I mean Peeta will never want me he's all I'll ever get, even if it is for a sho-." I get cut off when Delly comes out and announces to me "Well, well, well. Is the shy little girl having fun being a slut for the night. Oh but not that you're never a slut." I'm surprised about how mean she is so suddenly. I feel my face grow hot and I get off the wall and stand about a meter away from her, straight back, head up high. Jo starts to defend me "What is your problem? I me-."

"No Jo. Stop. I can fight this battle myself." I slightly mumble. Delly now rests on one leg and has her arms crossed. I flash her a smile before starting my speech.

"You think you're so cool don't you? Calling me a slut. Being with Peeta. Well news flash, I DON'T WANT HIM. He's been rude to me all evening because I'm not my shy old self that he can take advantage of. But yeah

sure he was my best friend. I could trust him so much and he was and amazing guy to hang out with. And yeah sure the positives outweigh the negatives. But he's put me through so much pain. And I've only just realised it." I look around us. A massive amount of people have grouped around us and one of those people are Peeta. I suddenly feel bad. What have I done?

**_Bang, bang all over you I'll let you have it  
Wait a minute, let me take you there_**

"Aha, you just told not only, almost, the entire college you hate Peeta but you just proved that you're not some petty little girl. Congrats, you showed them all you're a bitch who dresses sluttily."

"But Delly. Look at your clothing." I reply plainly. She's wearing a skin tight crop top and the shortest skirt to go along with it. She also is wearing tacky converse heels that are obviously not as expensive as the nice ones. She looks down and grunts, obviously defeated. As she turns I see a loop of laces dragging along the floor so I put the heel of my shoe in it and she goes toppling over. Everyone cheers as she struggles to pull her skirt down so it's longer then the width of a pencil. Peeta is helping her up and I pinch a preassure point in his elbow, causing him to drop here and everyone continues to cheer for me. As I walk back through thw doors to the 'friends only' room I get a few pats on the back, a few 'well dones' and 'you're not a sluts' I don't bother sitting around in the empty room while people laugh at her so I open the glass door and let the cool crisp November air consume me.

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you..._**

I lean on the balcony, taking in the beautiful view of the town, and beyond that, the sea. Because Jo's house is on a old cliff you can see the town below, and it looks beautiful with all the lights twinkling at night. After about 5 minutes I turn around to see Peeta. "Ughh. Go ahead. Tell me you hate me, shout at me for hurting your precious girlfriend and call me a slut. I'd rather it be over and don't with so I can watch the fireworks." I say flatly. I'm really not in the mood.

"We need to talk." He reply's

**_Bang, bang there goes your heart  
I know you want it_**

I turn around and lean on the railing backwards. "Theres not much to talk about." I reply. I can see the anger in his eyes. I'm not the girl he once knew. I'm not his friend anymore. "Why do you think I used to take advantage of you? Just because you were shy, you think I used you as my friend. My punching bag." he says, fists clenched, teeth gritted.

"Yeah. How man times did you actually listen to my problems without telling me to 'get over it'. Well yeah sure you used to be so kind, we used to be such good friends until college. When you and Delly became even closer. It's like you were best friends with Delly, and I was just the person you could tell everything you couldn't tell to Delly."

"That's not true, Katniss."

"Oh it's not?"

**_Back, backseat of my car  
I'll let you have it_**

"Well then is that how I hurt you? You said you're tired of me hurting you."

"Yes I did. Peeta" I spit out his name.

"Well then was that it?" he says starting to get estatic. I don't think I've ever seen him like this. He's usually so calm, so controlled.

"Peeta you're so blind."

"HOW AM I BLIND" His words echo around the valley.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU PEETA BECAUSE EVER SINCE I MET YOU THE DAY WE STARTED YEAR 7 I HAVE LOVED YOU AND YOURE SMILE AND YOUR PERFECT HAIR AND YOUR PERFECT EYES." I scream. I am about to walk back inside when he grabs my arm and looks into my eyes. I look into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

**_Wait a minute, let me take you there  
Wait a minute til you..._**

* * *

**A/N**

**oh my god. she admitted all to peeta what a bread-tastrophe :o or it wouldv'e been smarted if i said kat-niss-tastrophe but whatever. what do you think about the mean girls style moment between katniss/delly. i really wanted some girl drama and thought this was quite perfect -insert ok hand emoji- Keep faving and following! And don't forget to leave a review. If you've made it this far, just to confuse people, say your "I cant believe you killed them all off! thats so mean, i want them to live" or change it up a bit so it doesn't look all the same.. or say "Beyonce brought me here" something like that :') Thanks if you got this far as well! stay dauntless :***


	5. Chapter 5

**_It's Myx Moscato_**

**_It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle  
It's oh, oh_**

I feel light-headed and being in the worlds tallest heels isn't helping. I walk as confidentially as I can back to the door and slide it open, and then shut behind me. The room starts to bend and swirl in front of me. Who am I? Yesterday I was shy, anxiety-stricken Katniss. If Peeta found out I liked him yesterday, I would've never stopped crying. But now? Who am I really? I just told the guy I had a crush on since I was 12 I was in love with him. I just shouted and a girl and called her a whore. But not before I tripped her up. Who am I and what am I doing?

I think Annie notices something, as she gets up from the rest of the group and supports me. "Katniss are you ok?" She asks me. Annie is so kind. So thoughtful. Not like me. "Need. Space. Please." I gasp. She signals the group to come over and we slip out the room, unnoticed. Once Jo gets us all into her room she passes me a bottle of water and I drink half of it in one go. All the time everyone is silent, looking at me expectantly. I put my head down and know what I have to do now. I have to take it. I put my hand down my bra and take out a packet of pills and take two with a gulp of water. "Katniss.. what's that?" Annie asks, scared.

"Well.. I."

**_Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam_**

"Katniss you were meant to take them weren't you?" Gale sternly adds. He looks so worried. "Yes! of cause." I confirm. Everyone looks relived. Annie, Finnick, Gale, Jo and Rue. "Well then what are they for?" Finnick asks. "If you're allowed them there's no problem in showing us." I start to play with the empty packet. I feel Rue walk up and snatch it out my hand but I keep my head down. "Klonopin? My sister uses these. Katniss these are anti-anxiety pills. Why are you taking these?" I keep my head down and they all catch on. "Katniss. Why did you never tell us you have anxiety?" Annie asks me softly. "Because. It make me even more weak and shy then I am. Then I was. I didn't want to have yet another flaw. Correction. I don't want another flaw."

"Katniss, we're ok with this. Whit you. We won't think any less of you." I look up and my eyes meet his. I throw him a small fake smile and look back in my hands. Scilence devours the room for a few seconds before the door bursts open.

**_Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could  
Go, Batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_**

"Occupado buddy." Jo says, still playing with her nails. When he doesn't budge she looks up and sees who it is. "Peeta. We don't want you he-."

"No, Johannah. I need to talk to her." I meet eyes with him and I realize I'll never truly get over my boy with the bread. Because the little spark hits me every time our eyes meet, or our hands touch. Shame I told him I hate him and he's going out with my enemy. What can you do? "Ok. Take floor 4." She replies. I remember the plan now, I was meant to get him to floor 4 and get to where I going. I look at her as if to say "Thank you" and we walk out together and I go by the elevator. We don't talk until we get on the elevator. I face the side with the mirror and Peeta faces the side with the door next to me. "Looks like you couldn't keep your eyes of me and Gale." I comment.

**_It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari_**

I see him stiffen in the mirror and I smirk. When the elevator reaches the 4th floor I step off and he steps off after me. I walk to my favorite room, the one that overlooks the town and where the fireworks will go off later. We are on the floor dedicated purely for visitors. It's a hotel-floor. Once we get in I help myself to the mini bar and pull out two cola's and throw him one. After I've gotten back off the floor I ask him. "So are you going to talk to me or shall I go back down now? It'll save a lot of awkwardness." I sip my cola and sit on the edge of the bed. I look out onto the town. So much life buzzing. So many people excited for the fireworks. Children with sparklers, adults leading the parade. And to me, up here. I'm just a speck of dust if even that. I'm not that significant. "Katniss. Why would you like someone like me? Look at me. I bake bread for a living, I don't dress well. I'm not the smartest. Not the tallest. Not the strongest."

He sits next to me but I keep my attention on the window. I don't tell myself to do it. But I guess I just do. I sing. I sing the song that I can think of.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it,

It's a shot in the dark but ill make it,

Loaded gun at her heart,

You can't change me."

**A/N**

**ooh. Katniss can sing, so amazing. :') i swear all i do is mock myself here? well if you can't laugh at yourself, whats the point ehy? ****I've become really interested in tornadoes and hurricanes, particularly hurricane Katrina focused on the area of new Orleans. You would've thought they would have the common decency to help these people's lives, beside colour of skin. it's horrible but entreatging. Oh and i've been into tornado juplin. not that you care. whoop here i am rambling, continue reading it gets better i promise. **** To partymouse, i have one delly/katniss moment left and it's quite cool/sassy but not very long! Sorry :( Anyway i hope y'all are liking it, keep leaving your sweet reviews! Whatever they are, i'm liking them a lot. To the guest who said Peeta doesn't deserve Katniss, I actually think it the other-way around. Because Peeta is so busy chasing after delly he never really takes enough time to really listen to katniss but she still can't help herself. But thanks for the opinion, it's nice to know what you're thinking. Bless yo' sexy faces, and stay Dauntless! **


	6. Note Sneak Peak

**A/N**

**OH MY GOD. JUST REALISED THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sad this has been my favourite fanfic to write because I've just been quite stressed lately and it's been really good in helping me cope. HG hold suck a special place in my heart and it's just suck a pleasure to be apart of this fandom you don't even know. tbh i don't know how ready I am to write the next chapter ^, U ,^ even though it's my favourite but I'm writing it tonight and it might be out tonight, idk. I've stayed up until about 5-6am every night to write this because i don't like writing with family around or they'll make me read it out and I have to wait for everyone to go to sleep so that i can use the computer downstairs because i prefer to type on a computer then a phone. But thank you so much for sticking with the story, i know its been dragged out a few times and I've typed the words 'I say' or 'He says' more then i should've. But I'm on like 700+ views and I haven't even finished it? like woah i have some homies from turkey, india, Venezuela, france, italy. It's so nice you like it and it's like such an over exaggeration because i bet you all get 1,000 views in 5 minutes because you're all boss at writing but for a small girl in a small country in a small county. It really shows me that things catch on if you try. And you should all remember that too. But, after that long draggy a/n I'm going to give to a tiny teeny sneak peek of the next chapter because it says in the rules of that you can't have chapters entirely for a/ns and I play by the rules. ****or I just don't want this chapter deleted oops I'm not that smart. **** so without further ado,**

I guess it's ok in the end. He is hers, and she is his. They're just made for each other. He's like the missing piece of jigsaw in a puzzle. Except he's not missing anymore. And as for the other girl? She can go with the other guy. and i guess they might be made for each other too. But I wouldn't bet on it

**WOAH?! who is ****_she_****? Who does Peeta get in the end? idk I'll guess you'll have to wait bc it's not like i'll know until i read it pffft. Stay dauntless!**

**-Annie**


	7. Chapter 6 - Final Chapter

**_If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_**

I'm about to sing the next line.

"When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be."

And a voice joins me. I look up from my hands. It's him. He sang it. My heart flutters. After all the mixed emotions, all the rushed feeling tonight this seems like a confirmation. A big tick on my life full of crosses.

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be" he leans in and I lean too. We're going to kiss. WE are going to kiss. I tilt my head sideways and close my eyes.

"I can't" he whispers, the warmth of his breath hitting my lips making them spark. When I had my kiss with my first boyfriend, nerdy Celeb from year 11, I felt nothing. No spark. And when I made out with Gale, tongues and everything, I felt no spark. And I started to believe that the spark is only in books and movies. But being that close to Peeta, feeling his breathe, the sweet smell of cinnamon on him. Well I felt like a town full of people with sparklers. And we hadn't even kissed. I pull back abruptly and look back at my hands. "Uhh. Of cause." I mumble. What was I thinking? My life is fixed with a kiss from the boy? That only happens in the movies. And in books. In real life you take what you have for granted and don't allow yourself to appreciate anything. In real life broken means beyond repair. And I hate to say, but I am broken. I stand up. I best be gone.

**_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_**

"Katniss, where are you going?" Peeta asks, worried.

"I'm leaving. Does it look like I have any reason to be here?" I ask. Of cause I don't want to be here, who does he think I am? I fuel of rage burns up in me. Today I have been through everything. I have thought I had a chance with Peeta, been heartbroken, thought I liked someone else. Found out I didn't like him but if I didn't have him I'd never have anyone. Then I felt rage, towards Delly and Peeta, for two different reasons. I almost had a panic attack. I thought I had a chance with Peeta again and felt everything would be all right only for him to turn me down, about 3 centimeters away. And now I'm angry again. It's almost un-human.

"Yeah I understand you want to go, but I don't know where I am and how to get out." He says. Ughh I'm so stupid. I blush.

"Fine just follow me." I reply. We walk down the hall, my heels clipping along the floor. I had to choose the room furthest away from the elevator didn't I? We are a few corridors away from the elevator when Peeta quickly walks in front of me, blocking my path. I grunt and walk to the side to get around him but he just stays in front of me. "What do you want?" I practically scream.

**_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_**

He seems slightly taken aback by the volume of my voice but he recalculates himself quite quickly. "You just gotta hear me out." He said steadily. I put my back on the wall and he does the same next to me. "I'm sorry. I wanted to but Delly. I can't cheat on her I've hardly gone out with anyone let alone Delly and she's my friend and I've liked her forever and-."

"You wanted too?" I ask. He said he wanted too. Why did he want to? Probably felt sorry for the sad little girl who just got her hear crushed. I look and him over my shoulder and he does the same. In his eyes, there's something he doesn't want to tell me. "But Delly, she's just always been there for me, and I know you have too but I'm stuck with her now an-." I've had enough really I have. "Oh Delly's the best, Delly is nice once you get to know her." But she's not, she's only nice to Peeta because she has a crush on him. She's like clothes on the floor, crumpled, annoying and needs to be put in their place.

"**_See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind _**" I say to him, arm across his shoulders.

He winces a bit from his wound but seems to not find it that painful. I stare at his eyes. Oh those blue eyes. Before I know it, he has his hands cupped around my face and he pulled me into a warm kiss. Fireworks go off. Not just in the kiss, but outside. Literal fireworks go off. Outside, bang bang. He pulls away a tiny bit and breathes on me, "I guess it was meant to be." We both snigger before he pulls me into a kiss again. He flips me around so I'm the one on the wall and we shimmy sideways to get into the closest bedroom. I have my back against the door and one arm wrapper around Peeta's neck, the other, fist clenched tightly against the door handle. I lean back a bit, separating our kiss. "I can't Peeta. You have Delly." I say looking down. I look up again and find my grey eyes linked with his blue ones. And he just starts kissing me again. But I'm liking it too much to stop it again.

**_Bang bang into the room _**

**_(I know you want it)_**

I twist the door open and we gain entry. I've never been in these rooms. Each few rooms have a different theme so this room could be anything. I fumble around for a light switch with my eyes closed, when I find it my eyes pop open and I flick it on. I close my eyes again, only to immediately open them. The lights. They're like stars. All around the room. On the walls. On the ceiling. The floor is a smooth garnet with fleck of something in it, which reflects the slights from the 'stars' Shortly after Peeta's eyes open too. We stop the kiss and just look around it's beautiful It's almost real, I look up. As I'm about to look down I feel his soft lips on my neck and I let out a small groan. He continues to kiss me across my jaw until he reaches my chin. His bottom lips drag up my chin until he reaches my lips and kisses them. We back up until we reach the bed and he pushes me backwards on it. I his neck and go down until I get to where the bruise is under his shirt and kiss it. It all becomes a bit of a blur. We kiss, we groan. He starts trying to take his jacket off and I help him get it all the way off while sitting on his lap. I sit up, back straight and he look me dead in the eye. We're having a mini conversation without words. Do we want to do this? I can tell he is saying yes and I sure as hell am saying it back. I go back in to kiss him when he whispers into my ear "Not here". I agree so I get off him and we practically run to the elevator, hands interlocked.

**_Bang bang all over you _**

**_(I'll let you have it)_**

We kiss practically the entire journey until we get onto our floor. We know we must make it out as quickly as possible and we swerve through people until we get to the lobby. It's packed with people. As we walk through them I get a few pats on the back. A lot of people ask up why we are together and generally put all the attention on us. A few congratulate me on my act of tripping up Delly, and others tell Peeta that he's made a bad choice to be with her. As we get to the door a small semi-circle has formed. I have my hand on the door when I hear a voice behind me. The entire crowd goes silent. Delly. I think more people come and join and it's dead silent. A few people move out the way and she gets a little path coming from the top right-hand corner.

"Peeta! How are you? Why are you with a fat, lesbian, bitch!?" she says in a cheery tone and I turn around, hand still on the door. I feel Peeta tense. This is kind of the first time he has seen Dellys true colours. The entire crowd start to mumble, but still with all attention on us. He doesn't reply.

"Oh I forgot, that wore is your 'friend'. Ahh shame. You should real-. Peeta babe. What's that on your collar?" Suddenly the entire crowd stops at once. Everyone but Delly knows what it is. It's my lipstick. From where I kissed his bruise. She starts walking forward and the pathway behind her fills up. He looks down slightly and realises what it is. I catch eye contact with Jo who is at the front. This is it. My moment to show Delly up. It's my moment to put her in her place. "It's my lipstick!" I shout triumphantly before pecking his cheek and throwing open the door.

**_Wait a minute let me take you there_**

He does a few clumsy steps in the doorway and pulls a face, something like scared, happy and excited and everyone laughs. I hear Jo scream "GO GET HIM KAT, THE BREAD BOY IS ALL YOURS!" and I hear everyone laugh again. We run down the long pathway, jogging down a few steps along the way. "PEETA COME BACK SHES A WHORE YOU HEAR ME? A WHO-." And her shouting gets cut of the unbelievably loud, and unmistakeable, noise of a fist hitting Jaw. I sit if the car, eyes wide open and jaw hanging by threads. Peeta mirrors my face. You can hear the cheers of a bitch fight. I open the roof hatch and Peeta starts up the car, all windows open. I stick my head out the roof and whoop in triumph and I hear them scream back. Annie Stands in the doorway, Rue, Finnick and Annie all behind her leaning out the door waving like proud parents and I snigger. I sit back down, the cold air winds around me as we speed through the empty roads. I dip my head out the windows and I feel as if I'm right out of a Lana Del Rey song.

**_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_**

I start to become restless as we drive. God I just want his lips on me. I put my hand on his hand and he glances at me for a second. I fall in love with him all over again. His kindness, His gentleness. How he'll do the small things that add up. So sure. He sometimes doesn't understand me and he mocks me. Sometimes he' not the best friend I could ask for. But neither am I. I never approved of Delly or even said anything nice about her for a while. And that must annoy him like hell. But look at us now. I'm tracing the lines in his hands from all the baking. We're driving through the winding roads to get back to somewhere, somewhere we can be even closer. Even closer then earlier. " Peeta, I don't think I can handle not being closer to you for another second." I groan. "There's a backseat to this car you know." I say seductively.

"Katniss do you even have class?" He says in a fake posh voice. I laugh.

"Peeta I don't want class when I'm with you." I reply.

"Well neither do I, but we're just a few blocks away."

"Damn you, why do you have to be so sensible all the time?'" I moan.

"Well Katniss, when I'm with you make it pretty hard to be like this." I smile and we continue driving.

**_Bang bang there goes your heart_**

**_ (I know you want it)_**

We smash into the bakery and Peeta quickly closes all the blinds around the shop because he forgot earlier. I sit on the countertop and once they are all down he practically runs over and kisses me.

**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_**

I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer. I slide me heels off behind his back and I help him take his tie off. I see a bowl of icing next to me. I take a bit on my finger and put it on my neck, where he kissed me last time. He pulls back. "Katniss.. I think there's something on your neck." He says fake- surprised. "Oh do I?" I say innocently, looking up. He dives in and kisses my neck, his tongue circling where I put the icing.

**_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_**

I let out something in between a moan and a shout. He kisses up my jaw again until he reaches my lips and I taste the sweet icing.

**_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_**

And after that, we didn't even make it upstairs to the bed in the empty B&B.

**A/N**

**CRAZY WORLD!? So they are together in the end aww such sweeties. But naughty them banging in a bakery , u ,. But anyway I'm surprised I wrote about them having sex bc I never really like the sex scenes bc I love all the fluff but I didn't go into detail so I guess It was ok. I was ok. But thank you so much if you got this far! That's a lot of words to read!**

**!Congrats on living!**

**I hope you like it, I've decided that I'm going to write another little fanfic about them waking up/ dealing with Delly so stay tuned if you want to find out! Bless yo' faces, and for maybe the last time if you decide to bugger off, Stay Dauntless! No screw that. Stay Divergent.**

**(Did you like the subtle Divergent hint in the fact that Katniss' nerdy ex bf was Celeb? I think I might bring him back into t in the next one!?)**


End file.
